numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Fives to Combat/Transcript
The Start MillyrainWTPainted.png|(at the world tournament) C'mon! C'mon! Phone! MillyrainWTPainted.png|(finally gets it on) Hey Smatchfeesh! How good was the tournament? DiaSmatchfeesh.PNG|Ah' dunno. Eet's ur opinion, reely. MillyrainWTPainted.png|It was good, and (unintelligible conversation) MillyrainWTPainted.png|So how do you like the story Smatch?! It was good, but edgelord-y! DiaSmatchfeesh.PNG|Fo' sho', good. MillyrainWTPainted.png|CYA BACK ON LEMONLAND! MillyrainWTPainted.png|(Thanks, Unten and Fera...) MillyrainWTPainted.png|(enters her elementomet) Here we... GO!!!! MillyrainWTPainted.png|(one hour later) MillyrainWTPainted.png|About to enter orbit! Better change up! (soon she spins and... bam changed) Sis Dawndusk.png|Now... let's get serious once we get back to orbit. Sis Dawndusk.png|Yeah... and I have two forms... Confused Sis.PNG|Uhh... okay... so... what to- Angry Sis.PNG|'What is happening right now is not good! I'm going to have to embrace for-' PHOTON EXPLOSION!.PNG|(the elementomet crashlands) Sis Dawndusk.png|Good! It's capable of crash landing. Useful! I thought I wasn't supposed to crash land this thing. Bragging Rights Me playing quadris.png|CHECK THIS OUT GUYS! I JUST GOT HARMOKNIGHT! Total.PNG|'ok boomer' DUCKSTORM.png|(fires out a grenade at total) Total Squaranglr Mockery.PNG|(also fires out grenades) DiaSquareConnery.png|No one picks on my son! Not without Luigi's whoppin'! THE MASTER OF CUBRSTOMPING SLOW MOE YAY.png|(sadly enough, to this day, slow moe is still curbstomping luigi) Squarangl'r Counter.png THE MASTER OF CUBRSTOMPING SLOW MOE YAY.png|(is the one getting curbstomped now) IF THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN DABBING.PNG|'Boy! Those must be hearty curbstomps! You know what...' IF THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN DABBING.PNG|'CURBSTOMPS ARE MONEY!!!' IF THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN DABBING.PNG|(joins in) DiaSquareConnery.png|War has no reason, except this: The survivor is always fighting for whats right! Angry Sis.PNG|(kicks open the door) SquareANGLEr.png|(gets broken) 860E7B52-6D88-400E-81CB-AC192ECA3F1D.png|''It's a challenger!'' Sis Dawndusk.png|No, actually. It's me, Millyrain. I just went to the World Tournament, and even if I didn't make it far, I had a really... well, prominent prominence; I managed to help in defeating this "Asuna". Didn't last long, though. Whatever... anyways, long- QUESTION MARK.png|'NOPE! THAT'S LIES!' DiaSquarangl'r.png|(is being reassembled) DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|''I GOTTA AGREE!'' Mystery five is five.png|(reveals herself) Nope! You're making up lies to make yourself look popular! Egocentric! Scalfreddonut.png|Sorry, we're going to have to agree with the better Five. Angry Sis.PNG|''Seriously?! If you want proof...'' MillyrainWTPainted.png|(becomes fantendoverse Millyrain) How do you like proof now, losers?! DiaChrissaMad.png|That's bad proof! Duckie better quack.png|Quack! (Same here!) Angry Sis.PNG|(becomes her normal self) Jeez... you're gonna have to- Mystery five is five.png|''You are absolutely sucky, weakling!'' Angry Sis.PNG|'What did you call me?!' DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|MU-5 can beat you in anything! Whether it be differences... you suck for being too unique! DiaSquarangl'r.png|And MU-5 is better 'cause she's more unique than you! DiaSquarangl'rShades.png|(puts on glasses) Umm... I mean less unique. Still unique. Angry Sis.PNG|She looks absolutely generic! DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|The more generic, the better! SoloerScratch.png|Yeah, sorry, you're not the real deal. Angry Sis.PNG|I'll prove that even if I can't use your guys' powers I'm still the real deal! MU-5! We challenge tonight! Mystery five is five.png|'DEAL! You will be BEAT!' 860E7B52-6D88-400E-81CB-AC192ECA3F1D.png|I'll be joining in the- DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|OBJECTION! ONLY A FIVE-ON-FIVE! 115DD2BA-B72D-4ABD-8249-FE3F1CFFE893.png|Your logic is flawed~! DiaSquarangl'r.png|''I DO NOT CARE! FOR I AM ALSO...'' Triangl'r.png|...TRIANGL'R! Alexmad.jpg|'WOULD YOU STOP BEING ANNOYING.' SYDE HIPHOP LOL.PNG|Agree yo, you can't get stuff like that, oh no! You can't! Triangl'r.png|SHUT! Tandm.PNG|Uh, rude! Triangl'r.png|Anybody from Count-Down! is too unique that they SUCK! Tandm.PNG|That's absolutely RUDE! 7x4chrissa.png|Hey, when did Count-Down! come in? Oh yeah... we were talking about crossover plans... The Fight Big 1960 and Mini Year.PNG|If my son doesn't get what he wants, I'll sue you! Yeh! You'll show 'em dad! DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|'YOUR GUYS' VALUE SAY YOU ARE 1960 AND 980 YET YOU GUYS LOOK SMALL. WHY-' Big 1960 and Mini Year.PNG|(grabs Squarangl'r and beats him up) Daddy, that's a good thing to do! Just for you, son! SoloerScratch.png|(backs away from big 1960) Sis Dawndusk.png|So... are we ready to battle? Mystery five is five.png|Yes. Fiveprimescombined.png|I'M ROOTING FOR YOU, MILLYRAIN! Yeah... I changed. Confused Sis.PNG|What a sudden change... Angry Sis.PNG|(immediately jumps up and shoots novasplit at MU-5) Mystery five is five.png|OH?! Mystery five is five.png|(splits into five rebes to dodge it) RebeScratch.png|Wrecked! (they all become MU-5 again) Category:Transcripts